


A Christmas to remember

by Gayshipper666



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 9





	A Christmas to remember

The Christmas music was blaring all through the house and it was the cheesy Christmas songs. Callum was in the kitchen prepping the Christmas party food and was thinking about his boyfriend. Ben was in the Queen Vic drinking and just trying to forget about Christmas but his mind wandered to his boyfriend being home alone prepping the Christmas party food. Ben kinda stumble out of the Queen Vic and walked to the house and fumbled for his keys into in his jacket to get into his house.

Callum heard his boyfriend come in through the door loudly but gracefully. He chuckled “well that Ben for you” blushing bright red at the thought of his boyfriend and he went to start washing up. Ben came up behind Callum and slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “ I love you so much baby boy” Ben said a little slurred. Callum sighed he loves Ben but he doesn’t like him drunk and his mood can be erratic it all depends on how Ben is feeling and how his attitude is. All of a sudden their Christmas song came on which was all I want for Christmas is you and Callum pushes Ben against the counter and kisses his boyfriend. “I love you baby and merry Christmas” Callum says putting his hands on Ben waist and Ben replied “definitely a Christmas to remember” he said with a chuckle and a smile


End file.
